<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by Conan_Sama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969138">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conan_Sama/pseuds/Conan_Sama'>Conan_Sama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Help, Implied Reddie - Freeform, Richie Tozier - Freeform, i don’t know how to tag, pennywise is an asshole, rape/noncon, richie cries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conan_Sama/pseuds/Conan_Sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pennywise threatens to spill one of Richie’s biggest secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Implied Reddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger warning//Rape/non con//</p><p> </p><p>Summary: Pennywise threatens to spill one of Richie’s biggest secrets.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>It had started off as a normal day. They were doing what sixteen year olds usually did. They hung around and did stupid shit. But of course Pennywise had fucked everything up. Bill heard Georgies voice down in the sewers and forced them all to go find Georgie.</p><p> </p><p>Now they all stared at Pennywise who was staring very intensely at Richie with a large smile on his face. Richie turned to the others with a nervous yet confused face. They all shrugged. “Truth or dare, Richie.” Pennywise said. And Richie froze. Richie knew exactly what Pennywise was doing.</p><p> </p><p>The others watched Richie in confusion. It wasn’t like Richie to turn down a game of truth or dare. Richie just seemed frozen and pale. “Richie. J-just answer the da-dammn question.” Bill said. He wanted to get out. “Yeah, Richie.” Richie’s smiled nervous one. “Fine fine, you got me. I fucked your mom, Eddie.” Eddie sighed. “Seriously!?” Pennywise laughed. “It wasn’t your mom getting fucked.” Richie’s hands went limp at his side and he was shaking. “I’ll go ahead and tell them for you, baby.” Pennywise said sending chills down the groups spine. Richie was about to try and stop Pennywise, but he shut Richie up by grabbing him and holding him hostage. His mouth was covered. All he could do was try and struggle out of Pennywise‘a grip while the others watched in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom wasn’t the one getting fucked. Your little friend here is vile and disgusting. Eddie, you would be disappointed and terrified to hang out with this one.” “Stop!” Bev yelled. “Or what!?” Pennywise laughed. “You can’t do anything.” Pennywise laughed and suddenly Pennywise showed an illusion.</p><p> </p><p>Richie covered his ears with his hands, head buried in his knees on his bed. He heard screaming and shouting coming from his parents. He whispered, “please stop just stop”. A few moments later he heard his mom yell one last thing before the entrance door slammed shut and the car started driving off. At first Richie thought they both left. That is until his drunk dad stumbled in. “Richie~~.” He slurred. Richie stayed quiet. His dad approached him and grabbed him by the wrists and held them above his head. “If you resist you’re dead.” Richie just nodded. He looked terrified like he was gonna cry. His dad stripped Richie of all his clothes. He continued to fuck Richie. No preparation. Richie was a crying, bleeding disgusting mess. It hurt. His dad raped him every night he got drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Richie after was always afraid of Eddie finding out and not being friends. Richie started cutting. He hated himself he hated his father and he hated his mom who didn’t do anything even though she knew. Richie wanted to die.</p><p> </p><p>The illusion faded away and Pennywise was laughing. Richie was crying in Pennywise’s grip. Suddenly Pennywise disappeared and Richie dropped onto the ground of the sewer. He stared down at the grey water he was in. He was crying. He couldn’t look up.</p><p> </p><p>His friends ran to him to try and comfort him. “Richie, I could never hate you. You aren’t disgusting or filthy. You’re Richie. The most amazing.” Eddie said desperately. Richie looked up teary eyed. “Really?” Eddie nodded and pulled Richie into a hug. The others joined in and Richie never felt more relieved in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>